Cuando eramos nosotros
by aoibird6
Summary: Dean y Castiel están a un paso de admitir lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Una noche, el ángel es secuestrado por Crowley y el rubio irá a buscarlo al infierno para traerlo de regreso pero el precio a cambio de recuperarlo será demasiado alto. Ambientado en la sexta temporada. CrowleyxDean, Mención de CasxDean.


N.A: Este fic está ambientado en la sexta temporada, antes de que se conozca la alianza de Castiel con el rey del averno. Básicamente se enfoca en como Crowley se encarga que todo vaya de acuerdo al plan. Gracias por leer. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""

Bobby ya lo sabía, Sam ya lo sabía, las personas de la cafetería donde iban a desayunar, también lo sabían pero a Dean le tomó algo de tiempo percatarse de ese pequeñísimo detalle, darse cuenta que hace mucho, las miradas que intercambiaba con Castiel, guardaban un significado mucho más profundo. Al principio no le dio importancia pero con el correr de los días, estaba cada vez más seguro.

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, estaban en una cacería, haciéndose cargo de un nido de vampiros. En cuanto regresaron al motel, Castiel apareció de la nada y curó las heridas de Sam antes de ir con él. Esa mirada azul denotaba genuina preocupación y algo más que Dean sabía que era. Sintió esas manos en sus hombros y tuvo que apartar la mirada o iba a hacer algo impulsivo. La táctica no sirvió de mucho porque volvió a perderse en esa mirada azul hasta que un carraspeo rompió el hechizo.

-Chicos… yo voy por algo de comer- dijo Sam mirándolos con cautela.

-Oye, no te olvides de-

-Lo sé, Dean, tu tarta, nos vemos después-

Dean vio como su hermano se marchaba rápidamente del cuarto, como si hubiera notado que estaba sobrando en el cuarto. El rubio aprovechó ese momento para darse la vuelta intentando calmarse, ya que ahora estaba a solas con el ángel.

-Iré a ducharme… ¿No tienes algo que ir a hacer, Cas?- preguntó Dean de manera casual.

-No, me quedaré aquí… si no te molesta- respondió el ángel con una pequeña duda en su voz. El rubio se volteó a mirarlo unos segundos.

-Sabes que no me molestas, Cas… solo no hagas eso de aparecer de la nada, un día de estos me mataras de un infarto-

El cazador tragó saliva con fuerza cuando el ángel sonrió un poco. Se dio media vuelta y se encerró en la ducha para intentar calmarse. Dejó que el agua tibia limpiara su cuerpo y cerró los ojos unos segundos, como si esa forma pudiera ordenar todo lo que el ángel le provocaba. Dean suspiró luego de unos minutos y abrió la cortina de la ducha para darse cuenta de un ligero detalle.

-Maldición… Cas… Cas ¿Puedes aparecer por favor?- el ángel lo hizo casi en el acto.

-Dean-

-Olvide la toalla afuera y…-

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el ángel desapareció unos segundos y luego regresó con la toalla en la mano para entregársela. Ambos se quedaron mirando como si fuera la primera vez que se conocían. Dean tuvo que desviar la mirada porque estaba sintiéndose muy raro, una cosa era darse cuenta que le gustaba Castiel pero otra muy distinta era admitirlo en voz alta.

-Gracias… Ya puedes dejarme solo…-

-Dean, tengo algo que decirte-

-Cas por favor…-

-Solo tomará unos segundos- dijo el ángel mirándolo. Dean tragó saliva al imaginar lo que sería y se colocó la toalla alrededor de la cintura antes de salir de la ducha para quedar frente a su ángel.

-Al menos deja que me vista ¿Vale?- Castiel lo miró unos segundos con una expresión rara en el rostro antes de asentir despacio.

-Esperaré afuera-

Dean lo vio desaparecer y suspiró aliviado, aún no estaba listo para hablar sobre eso, necesitaba un poquito más de tiempo para terminar de aceptarlo. Dean estaba colocándose una camiseta cuando un fuerte ruido lo sobresaltó y se apresuró en salir.

-Cas, ¿Qué estás—?-

La oración murió en su boca cuando vio al ángel con una herida en el pecho y desmayado en los brazos de ese bastardo. Rápidamente quiso tomar el cuchillo pero el demonio movió su mano y lo aventó contra la pared, dejándolo inmovilizado.

-Ha pasado un buen tiempo sin vernos, ¿No Dean?-

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! Si te atreves a dañar a Cas-

-Tranquilo, no tocaré a tu preciado angelito, al menos no por ahora-

-¿Qué mierda quieres, Crowley?-

-Eso, cariño, tendrás que descubrirlo tú- el demonio le guiñó un ojo y desapareció del cuarto con Castiel.

-¡Bastardo!-

Apenas Dean se vio liberado del poder de ese demonio, llamó a Sam al móvil, contándole todo lo ocurrido. No tenían ningún plan seguro, al menos Dean no le dio la oportunidad a su hermano porque a penas supo que ese infeliz se llevó a Castiel a sus dominios, no lo pensó dos veces y mandó a la mierda el plan para buscar la forma de ir al infierno. Para la suerte de Dean, ellos contaban con algo de ayuda angelical y luego de explicarle la situación (y algunas amenazas) Balthazar aceptó pasarlos al otro lado.

El infierno tenía mejor pinta de lo que recordaba Dean, al menos donde se encontraba ese bastardo. Recorrieron los amplios pasillos, encontrando algunas almas encadenadas a las paredes y otras en especies de jaulas. Los hermanos Winchester pasaron sin mirar, al menos Dean así lo hizo porque su prioridad era sacar a su ángel de ese horrendo lugar. Los demonios no tardaron en llegar pero Dean se cargó a la mayoría, no estaba para perder el tiempo y mucho menos con esas basuras.

-¿Hacía dónde?- preguntó Dean mirando la bifurcación en el pasillo que les daba dos posibles opciones.

-No lo sé, Dean, no conozco este lugar- respondió Sam con cautela, sabía muy bien que su hermano estaba algo irritable con todo lo ocurrido y no quería provocarlo.

-Maldición-

-Vamos a separarnos-

-Pero Sammy-

-Tenemos que encontrar a Castiel y en lo posible, salir luego de aquí-

-Mierda… bien pero ten cuidado, enano-

Sam le guiñó un ojo y luego se fue por el pasillo de la derecha. El rubio lo vio desaparecer antes de tomar el otro camino. Extrañamente estaba todo muy silencioso (exceptuando los gritos de las almas torturadas) Un extraño presentimiento comenzó a invadir a Dean y cuando volvió a tocarle múltiples pasillos, el rubio sabia por cual ir, como si algo invisible lo estuviera guiando hacía Castiel. Por unos momentos se preguntó si le había pasado igual al ángel cuando lo sacó de ese lugar, Castiel había dicho que ambos compartir un nexo profundo y por alguna razón, tuvo la ocurrencia que encontraría a su ángel, sin importar cuantos desvíos tuviera en el camino.

Luego de unos minutos corriendo, llegó hasta una gran puerta que le hizo recordar a lo de Lilith y como no pudo detener a Sam para evitar todo eso. Sacudió la cabeza despacio para abrirla y se quedó de pie unos segundos mientras veía a su ángel encadenado a la pared, con sangre en el pecho y un poco más en la comisura de los labios.

-¡Cas!-

Corrió hacia el mayor para comenzar a tironear las cadenas y liberarlo pero no lo conseguía, así que empezó a sacudir al ángel por los hombros hasta que esos orbes azules se abrieron despacio.

-Menos mal, ¿Estás bien, Cas?-

-¿Dean…?-

-Shhhh, te sacaré de aquí, no te preocupes-

-Eso me gustaría verlo- dijo esa desagradable voz antes de que una fuera invisible lo aventara contra la pared del otro lado- Hola amorcito, al fin llegas-

-Bastardo- siseó Dean mirando a Crowley- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-

-Pues adivina, ¡Ya lo hice!- el rey del averno caminó hacía él- Tengo a tu angelito, tengo a tu hermanito y también te tengo a ti-

-¿Qué…?-

-No te preocupes, le conseguí algunos amiguitos aquí para que Sam juegue con ellos-

-¡Maldito!- el rubio se levantó con la intención de apuñarlo con el cuchillo que le entregó Balthazar pero fue aventado e inmovilizado contra la pared.

-Tranquilo, rubio, ya será tu turno-

El demonio caminó hacía él y ambos se miraron fijamente. Dean desvió la mirada para percatarse que Castiel estaba de nuevo inconsciente. Las cosas iban a tornarse muy peligrosas para todos y rezaba porque Sam consiguiera liberarse de esos demonios.

-¿Qué piensas tanto, rubio? Ya sé, esto te trae recuerdos ¿Verdad?- dijo Crowley sonriendo- La última vez no tuve…- lo pensó un poco- El placer, de ver como Alister te sometía- Dean gruñó como respuesta- Ya sé, para que veas que no soy tan bastardo como piensas, vamos a hacer un trato, yo dejaré libre a tu angelito y al alce pero tú tendrás que hacer algo a cambio-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Dean serio- Y no creas que volveremos a ser tus sirvientes, no sé qué tratos tengas con Samuel pero no nos involucres-

-Tranquilo, rubio, tengo algo mucho, mucho- se inclinó para lamer el oído del cazador-Mejor en mente-

-¡No me toques!-

-Ya todos tienen algo de ti, Dean, Alister tomó tu voluntad, el angelito aquí presente- dijo indicando a Castiel- Tocó tu alma y estoy seguro que te tienes ganas pero tendrá que formarse porque yo quiero lo único que te queda-

-¿Eh?-

-Tu cuerpo-

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Dean sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Así como Alister se llevó una parte de ti, así como Castiel marcó tu alma, entonces yo marcaré tu cuerpo- el demonio sonrió ante el desconcierto del cazador- ¿Aceptas el trato Dean? Recuerda que la vida del angelito y Sammy dependen de ti-

Dean se mordió el labio despacio. Lo que ese demonio le proponía era inconcebible pero que otra opción tenía. No podía permitir que lastimaran a Sam y mucho que lastimaran a Castiel. Miró al ángel y supo en ese momento que debía protegerlo, sin importar los medios, tenía que proteger a ese ángel y sacarlo del infierno, tal como lo hizo Castiel en su momento. Apretó los puños antes de mirar a ese demonio.

-Acepto…-

-Buen chico, esto será muy divertido-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel sintió algo extraño en su pecho y junto todas sus fuerzas para abrir un poco los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era estar esperando a Dean en la habitación y lo demás era confuso. Un gemido llamó su atención, volvió a oírlo y reconoció esa voz. Se forzó a abrir los ojos, teniendo que comprobar que realmente se trataba de quien estaba pensando. Su cuerpo se paralizó cuando vio aquella escena y negó despacio. No podía ser posible, Dean no podía estar teniendo sexo con Crowley pero por sobretodo, se negaba a creer que ese rostro inundado por el placer, fuera del mismo cazador que amaba. Quiso gritar, suplicarle al rubio que se detuviera, gritarle que lo amaba, que él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él pero no podía, algo se lo impedía y solo era un mero espectador de todo. Vio con lágrimas en los ojos, como Dean arqueaba la espalda, soltando un ronco grito de placer mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Las lágrimas estaban recorriendo sin piedad sus mejillas y algo terminó por romperse en su interior cuando Dean, cuando su Dean besó a Crowley. Una intensa somnolencia comenzó a invadirlo y volvió a quedarse dormido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean respiraba agitado mientras veía como el demonio se arreglaba la ropa. Ese bastardo lo había forzado a tomar algo por medio de un beso y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar solo, se sentía tan malditamente caliente y necesitado. Se incorporó a medio cuerpo para mirar a su ángel que seguía dormido y lo agradeció internamente porque no quería que viera tan grotesco espectáculo. Se vistió algo adolorido y no se atrevió a mirar a Crowley.

-Déjalos ir…-

-Claro cariño, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, ya pueden irse de aquí-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel abrió los ojos despacio para encontrarse con esas esmeraldas que tanto quería pero rápidamente recordó lo ocurrido, como ese cazador se revolcó con Crowley y sintió su sangre arder. Claro que Dean no lo amaría, jamás iba a sentirse de esa forma por él, para Dean, solo era… ¿Qué era para Dean? El cazador solo lo llamaba cada vez que necesitaba algo y a quien quería… solo era a Sam, no a él.

-Cas… ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Dean iba a tocarlo pero Castiel sintió un intenso asco al recordar que esa misma mano, estuvo acariciando a ese demonio. Lo apartó de un manotazo y se levantó frunciendo el ceño.

-Cas… ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-No vuelvas a tocarme… me das asco- siseó muy enfadado- No vuelvas tocarme como lo hiciste con ese demonio-

-Cas… tú… ¿Lo viste?- preguntó el rubio aterrado.

-Lo sabía… ¿Por qué te ibas a fijar en mí cuando puedes tener a la persona que quieras con solo ligártelo?-

-Cas no… no estás entendiendo lo que-

-¡Cállate!- movió su mano y lo aventó contra la pared- Ya me quedó muy claro, cazador y no caeré en tus juegos… por unos segundos pensé… que te sentías igual que yo… que esto…-

-Cas, por favor, tienes que-

-¡He dicho que te calles!- apretó su mano con fuerza y el rubio se quedó del dolor- Soy un idiota… pero no volverás a burlarte de mí, no caeré dos veces en tu jueguito-

Antes de que Dean pudiera hablar, Castiel colocó su mano en la frente del cazador y decidió que le haría olvidar todo lo sucedido, incluido su visita al infierno para revolcarse con ese bastardo de Crowley. Justo cuando estaba por terminar, Sam entró al cuarto.

-Cas… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-

El ángel soltó a Dean para aparecer tras el castaño y borró todos sus recuerdos. Ya no se iba a dejar engañar por el par de hermanos. Dejó a cada uno recostado sobre la cama y desapareció de la habitación para ir con el demonio. Estaba tan enfadado con Dean, que no tuvo problemas en convencerse que hacia lo correcto al aliarse con Crowley, que hacia lo correcto al querer tomar todas esas almas del purgatorio y por sobretodo, que hacia lo correcto ocultándoselo a Dean, él ya no era una persona de su confianza, no después de lo que hizo.

-Que carita traes, Cas, ¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó Crowley sonriendo.

-Nada- siseó el ángel serio- ¿Ya encontraste a Eva?-

-Creo que tengo una pista, asegúrate de que tus perritos la sigan y tráela con vida- respondió Crowley mirándolo fijamente y Castiel desapareció del lugar. De haberse quedado unos segundos más, se habría percatado de la sonrisa que adornaba los labios del rey del averno-Tan sencillo como quitarle un dulce a un niño- dijo el demonio sonriendo- Ya veremos si ahora seguirás dudando de esto, Cas, ya no tienes a tu querido rubiecito, ya no hay nada que se interponga en mis planes-

El demonio sonrió victorioso, los hermanitos Winchester ya no serían un problema, especialmente Dean porque ahora Castiel lo detestaba. Al final su plan para cortar ese insano afecto que sentía el ángel por el cazador, había funcionado de maravilla y ahora todo marcharía a la perfección.

Porque ya no existía un nosotros en esa relación, ahora solo eran un ángel y un cazador, unidos por una aparente causa en común.


End file.
